This is a phase III, randomized, open-label, controlled trial will compare three different treatments for HIV disease; 1) current standard of care with three FDA-approved drugs, Fixed Dose Combination (FDC) 3TC/ZDV (lamivudine/zidovudine) plus a protease inhibitor, Indinavir (Crixivan); 2) the same triple combination plus one drug that is otherwise approved but is investigational for this use, efavirenz (EFZ); and 3) the same triple combination plus another FDA-approved protease inhibitor drug, nelfinavir (NFV).